


Glee One-Shots

by cazmalfoy



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: This is/will be a collection of Glee One-Shots. They won't be connected with each other, but they're too short to really class as fics of their own.1. Kurt and Sebastian in detention with Professor Snape2. Addicted - Kurtbastian3. Unopened - Kurtbastian4. CDs - Kurtbastian5. Missing - Kurtbastian **updated 04/06/2017**





	1. Detention With Professor Snape

**Author's Note:**

> I have removed the tags I'd originally put for this, and will list each warning and tag in the author's note for each story to keep things easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the Harry Potter universe, but is either pre-Harry arriving at Hogwarts, or in an AU where the war never happened (take your pick)
> 
> ***
> 
> Tags:
> 
> Good Slytherins. Pre-Harry Potter. Potions detention. References/implied underage sex. Established relationship.

Kurt scowled as he threw a handful of ingredients into the cauldron beside his desk. He grabbed a large wooden spoon and stirred the bubbling purple liquid angrily.

“You’ve added that too early. You’re supposed to add…”

“Shut up,” Kurt ground out through gritted teeth. He wasn’t in the mood to be told what to do, and he definitely didn’t want to hear about how he’d done something wrong.

He was in detention for the first time in his life, and it wasn’t even his fault.

Beside him, Sebastian Smythe rolled his eyes and leant back in his chair, stretching his arms up over his head.  Kurt most definitely didn’t glance down at the small patch of skin that was revealed when his shirt rode up. He didn’t, and Sebastian couldn’t prove otherwise.

“I don’t get why you’re so pissed with  _ me,”  _ Sebastian muttered. “It’s not my fault we got detention. You’re as much to blame.”

His words made Kurt bristle in anger and he turned to face the other teenager with an incredulous expression on his face. “You’re kidding, right?” he hissed, face flushing angrily as he glared at his fellow Slytherin.

Sebastian stared back at him with a blank expression and Kurt curled his fists in anger. He glanced around them. They were the only students in the room, and Professor Snape was sitting at his desk, grading papers. The head of house was showing no attention to his students, but Kurt was pretty sure he couldn’t get away with punching the green eyed teenager in front of him.

Snape may be biased toward Slytherin, but even he wouldn’t look too kindly on them brawling in his classroom.

“You…” Kurt lowered his voice, and glanced back at Snape. When he was certain the Professor genuinely wasn’t paying attention, he continued. “I told you we were going to get caught one of these days.”

The green eyed teenager had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. “Seriously?” he asked when he was finally able to whisper without drawing attention to himself. “We were fully dressed by the time McGonagall got there,” he pointed out. “It’s not like she caught you on your knees.” Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Of course, if she’d arrived five minutes earlier…”

Kurt flushed at the memory of what had happened before they’d gotten caught. “That’s not the point, Sebastian,” he growled under his breath. “There’s no way in hell she’s stupid enough to not know what we were doing!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “We’re teenage boys who have been dating for two years, Kurt,” he murmured, leaning closer to Kurt even though the other teenager was still glaring at him. “I don’t think there’s a person in the school who doesn’t know that we’ve slept together.”

Before the Prefect could counter Sebastian’s statement, there was a pointed cough coming from in front of them and they both sprang apart immediately.

Snape was standing in front of their desks, with his arms folded across his chest as he glared down at them in disdain. Kurt didn’t even want to know how much of their conversation he’d heard.

“I hope you two are discussing the best way to fix Mr Hummel’s shocking attempt at a potion,” the Professor drawled when he saw that he now had their attention.

Kurt flushed in embarrassment and Sebastian grinned widely. “I’m going to start it again now, Professor,” he murmured, elbowing Sebastian in the ribs to stop him from laughing.

Snape’s lips pressed together so tightly they almost disappeared as the unimpressed look deepened on his face. “Try to brew this one correctly, Mr Hummel,” he finally said. “Contrary to popular belief, my ingredients cupboard is not limitless.”

He turned his back to them and headed toward his desk once more. Halfway down the room, he paused and turned back, focusing his attention on Sebastian this time.

“Oh, and Mr Smythe, perhaps you should move to the next desk over.” Sebastian’s jaw fell open in surprise, but he made no effort to move. “That wasn’t a suggestion, Smythe,” Snape snapped, clearly almost at the end of his not-quite legendary patience.

His words spurred Sebastian into action and the student quickly grabbed his text book and moved to the next desk over as instructed.

When he was more or less pleased that they were far enough away from each other, Snape gave a small nod. “Now, I expect you to work in silence for the remainder of your detention.” His eyes narrowed as he glared at first Kurt and then Sebastian. “I would hate to have to take points from Slytherin.”

Swallowing, they both nodded their heads. They both knew that Snape wouldn’t be happy if he was forced to take point from his own house, but they also knew that if they irritated him enough, he would do exactly that.

As Snape turned his back on the teenager’s again, Kurt threw his own glare across the room at his boyfriend.

‘I’m going to kill you,’ he mouthed at Sebastian.

Instead of looking contrite, Sebastian merely grinned, before blowing Kurt a kiss and sending him a flirty wink. ‘Love you too, gorgeous,’ he mouthed in response.

“Flirt in your own time, gentlemen,” Snape’s voice ordered from the front, making them both snap their attention back to the task at hand, each of them grinning widely and trying to not laugh.

**


	2. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'm hooked on you, I need a fix. I can't take it. Just one more hit, I promise I can deal with it. I'll handle it, quit it. Just one more time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** WARNING ***
> 
> This One-Shot is about verbal abuse and how, even though some relationships are toxic, people keep going back to them.
> 
> If this is a trigger for you, please proceed with caution.
> 
> I am not a fan of stories which touch on issues such as verbal and physical abuse as they hit a little too close to home, but this story just needed to be written to get it out of my head.
> 
> There is no physical details of the abuse and it is very ambiguous about who the 'bad guy' actually is, but I don't want any one to be triggered by anything in this fic.
> 
> ***
> 
> The title, inspiration and summary all come from Kelly Clarkson's Addicted; although the inspiration warped a little as I was writing this.
> 
> ***
> 
> This story contains:
> 
> Verbal Abuse. Toxic Relationships. Drunken Arguments. Staying in abusive relationships.
> 
> **

“You can’t seriously be going back there?”

Sebastian didn’t look back at Nick as he continued looking around for his last few things.

When Nick realised his best friend was trying to avoid talking to him, the darker haired man stepped around him and blocked his path. “Sebastian, look at me,” he ordered.

A sigh escaped Sebastian’s lips and he finally lifted his head. “What do you want me to say?” he asked softly. 

Nick’s eyes narrowed. “That you’re not actually going back to him. After last night…”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and lightly shouldered Nick out of the way. “We had a fight, that’s it,” he muttered, grabbing his jacket from where he had discarded it close to midnight the night before. “It was barely a fight, considering we were both drunk.”

“You seem to be having those a lot lately,” Nick pointed out softly. “Drunken fights.”

He was right. Of course Nick was right. But that didn’t mean Sebastian was planning on staying away forever. He couldn’t stay away forever, even if he wanted to.

“That’s how we operate,” Sebastian whispered, turning around and finally facing Nick, as he straightened his collar. “We’re fine, honest,” he added, trying to assure the other man.

Nick clearly wasn’t happy with Sebastian’s decision, but he knew ultimately that whatever Sebastian wanted was going to happen. He could try and change his mind all he wanted, but when Sebastian had something in mind, there was no convincing him otherwise.

“Promise me, you’ll be careful,” Nick begged, his eyes wide; fear for his best friend clearly shining in them.

Sebastian’s heart broke at the concern Nick was showing for him. He reached out and pulled the other man into a hug. “He would never hurt me,” Sebastian whispered in Nick’s ear. “Neither of us are like that.”

It was a pointless reassurance. No matter how many times Sebastian tried to assure his friends that the fights never got physical, no one ever seemed to believe him.

Verbally fighting was one thing. Physical abuse was something neither of them would ever tolerate. Regardless of how they felt for each other.

Nick sighed and rested his forehead against Sebastian’s shoulder. “Text me when you get home,” he instructed. He’d clearly accepted that there was no changing Sebastian’s mind.

Sebastian smiled and pressed his lips to Nick’s cheek. “Love you, Nick,” he murmured, before letting himself out.

He had a home he needed to get to.

*

Sebastian had lost count of how many nights he had spent at Nick’s apartment after a fight. He was pretty sure his boyfriend felt the same as well. He was glad that they both had somewhere to go; if they had to stay in the same room and fight, he couldn’t accurately say one of them wouldn’t kill the other.

Of course, Sebastian had never slept with Nick. Which was more than Kurt could say about the friend _he_ ran to.

Blaine Anderson. The cause of many fights in the past few years.

Like many of their fights, by the time he got home that morning, Sebastian couldn’t remember what that particular argument had been about. Or even who had started it. It honestly could have been either of them.

All he remembered was a lot of screaming, and then he had stormed out without looking back. He’d only paused long enough to grab his phone and jacket.

He hadn’t even taken his keys. His anger had fuelled him into pretending he wasn’t coming back. 

Even Nick had known that his argument for Sebastian to stay had been futile.

The door to the apartment was locked, but Sebastian wasn’t surprised. It was still relatively early for New York; barely nine on a Saturday.

He knocked softly; there was no point in knocking loudly since sound carried through the apartment very easily. 

It didn’t take long for the lock to click and the door was opened, revealing Kurt Hummel. He was still wearing the sweat pants he wore for bed and a black t-shirt Sebastian was pretty sure had been his at one point. He couldn’t quite remember.

The only thing that made it obvious he hadn’t just rolled out of bed was that his hair was perfectly styled.

“Hey,” Kurt greeted, a genuine smile appearing on his face. 

There was nothing in his tone or body language to indicate that he and Sebastian had been at each others throats less than twelve hours earlier.

One thing he and Kurt were good at was not holding grudges. 

Each of their arguments were fresh and new. And, once they’d cooled down, there were no hard feelings between them. They were back to the people they both fell in love with in the first place. At least until their next huge blow out.

Sebastian returned his smile and stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him. “Hey,” he replied, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss against Kurt’s lips.

“How’s Nick?” Kurt asked, following Sebastian through the apartment as he pulled his jacket off.

“Same as usual.”

Sebastian never told Kurt what Nick said to him when he stayed over. If he did, there was no way it wouldn’t start another fight. Sebastian was pretty sure Blaine said similar things to Kurt when it was his turn to storm out.

Both their best friends knew how toxic they were for each other, but Kurt and Sebastian both knew how unlikely they were to break up with each other.

They were junkies. Both of them eager for the pain and hurt their sharp words brought. But Sebastian couldn’t imagine his life any different, and he didn’t want to.

He was Kurt’s, and Kurt was his. Verbal abuse and all.

*


	3. Unopened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too early in the morning to be dragging up old feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains:
> 
> Kurt/Sebastian. Past Kurt/Blaine. Established relationship. Slightly sappy ending.

A strange sound woke Kurt. 

For a long moment, he couldn’t work out where the sound was coming from, or even what it was.

“Ridiculous.”

That one word, whispered under the speaker’s breath, was loud enough to get Kurt’s attention and he quickly realised what was happening. His closet was being raided and, from what he could tell, critiqued.

With a quiet groan, and without opening his eyes, Kurt fumbled around for his cell phone to see what time it was; if the hours weren’t in double digits, his boyfriend was going to _die_.

When his fingers came in contact with the device, Kurt peeled open one eye. Just as he’d feared, it was barely eight in the morning.

Groaning louder this time, Kurt dropped the phone to the mattress and rolled over, burying his face in the pillows. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could ignore him and the other man would eventually get the hint and go away.

Of course, Kurt wasn’t that lucky. His groan got the other’s attention, and he clearly had no intention in letting Kurt rest for longer. “Your fashion sense is even more outlandish than I thought.”

Kurt growled and flipped his middle finger up without lifting his head. “It’s eight am, Sebastian,” he stated, his voice muffled by the pillows he was burying his face in.

He turned his head to the side just in time to see Sebastian shrug his shoulders. “So? I’ve been up for almost an hour.” He continued rifling through Kurt’s closet, turning his nose up occasionally and even blanching at a couple of outfits. 

Kurt scowled and screwed his eyes closed. He was going to kill Sebastian. He’d thought that a lot over the past few months, but then the other man always managed to do something that would make Kurt forgot how mad he was, and how much he cared about Sebastian.

Damn him. 

“Why don’t you watch tv or something?” Kurt suggested, closing his eyes and trying to ignore him.

Sebastian snorted with laughter. “Last time I went out there on my own, Berry pitched a fit,” he reminded Kurt.

Kurt opened his eyes again. “You could always get dressed.” He ran his gaze over the length of Sebastian’s back. He was still as naked as he had been all night. Not that Kurt was complaining about _that_ part.

“No thanks,” Sebastian retorted, continuing rummaging through Kurt’s belongings.

With a huff, Kurt rolled onto his side, facing Sebastian completely. He wasn’t going to get back to sleep; so he may as well enjoy the view the other man offered.

A view that Sebastian was more than willing to give Kurt when he bent over to grab something from the floor of Kurt’s closet. There was only one reason for bending at the waist, rather than bending his knees; Sebastian was giving Kurt a show

“What’s this?” Sebastian asked, straightening up and turning to face Kurt.

Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw what the other man was holding. A brown box, no bigger than a shoebox, that he had received in the mail. Kurt had stuffed it in there, _months_ ago and had forgotten all about it.

“It came in the mail a while ago,” Kurt answered, not purposely trying to be evasive, but managing to sound it all the same.

Sebastian frowned and glanced down at the box. “You haven’t opened it,” he murmured, moving across the room and climbing onto the bed in his recently vacated spot beside Kurt.

Kurt contemplated lying to Sebastian about what it was. They hadn’t been together that long, barely more than four months. Were they really at the stage where they talked about their feelings, and past?

One look at Sebastian told Kurt that he wasn’t going to let it go. The NYU student was a stubborn son of a bitch, Kurt knew.

With a sigh, Kurt reluctantly admitted, “It’s from Blaine.”

Sebastian drew in a breath. “Oh.” Kurt screwed his eyes closed. He was an idiot. He should have kept his mouth shut. Rule number 1 when it came to a new relationship was to not mention your ex-fiancé who broke your heart.

Before Kurt could beat himself up too much, Sebastian spoke again. “That doesn’t explain why you haven’t opened it, though.” He placed the box in Kurt’s hands.

Kurt didn’t say anything for a long moment as he stared down at the parcel he was now holding. “I don’t want to open it,” he says slowly, trying to not make it sound like he was a whining little kid.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “But how else are you supposed to know what’s in it?” He sounded like he couldn’t understand a thing Kurt was saying. 

“I don’t want to know what’s in it,” Kurt snapped without meaning to. When Sebastian drew back with a surprised look, Kurt screwed his eyes closed. “Sorry,” he whispered. “I’m not… I’m not mad at you. I… I just don’t want to open it.”

He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his arm. Sebastian was looking at him with an expression Kurt had never seen on the other man’s face. Sympathy. “Why not?” he asked softly, running his thumb over the inside of Kurt’s arm.

Kurt considered not telling Sebastian what he wanted to hear. He considered changing the subject and distracting the other man with sex, which never failed to work. But then, he met Sebastian’s eyes and Kurt found that he didn’t actually want to change the subject. 

He _wanted_ to tell Sebastian more about his past. He wanted to honest with the man he could imagine spending his life with; not that he was ever going to admit that to Sebastian. They _had_ only been going out for a few months, after all.

“It’s everything I left at Blaine’s when we broke up,” Kurt eventually admitted. “After we split, I moved out here, while Blaine stayed in Ohio. A few months after I returned the ring… I came home to that.” Kurt nodded to the box.

Sebastian drew in a breath at Kurt’s words, finally realising what Kurt was trying to say. He didn’t want to open the box because he didn’t want to be reminded of that time in his life.

“I shoved the box in the closet that day,” Kurt continued. “And I haven’t thought about it since.” He smiled when he remembered the day he had received the package.

“Why are you smiling?” Sebastian asked, sounding suspicious. “What did I miss?”

Kurt grinned wider than before and threw the box in the direction of his closet, genuinely not remembering or caring whether the stuff inside was breakable. “Do you know when that package arrived?” he asked, turning on the bed so he could face his boyfriend.

Sebastian raised a questioning eyebrow, and Kurt laughed at the bewildered expression on his face. 

“October 21st,” Kurt told him, making Sebastian’s mouth fall open in surprise. “It arrived the night we met,” Kurt agreed, knowing exactly what Sebastian was thinking.

A smirk spread across Sebastian’s face. “Are you saying I’m your rebound?” he asked, his lips forming a pout for a second before he couldn’t hold it any longer and he laughed.

Kurt rolled his eyes and shifted, so he was straddling Sebastian’s lap. “Trust me, I was over Blaine long before I met you,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck. “I forgot about that package because I was enjoying being with _you_.”

He rolled his hips down against Sebastian’s, making the other moan softly. “I don’t care what’s in it, because it and Blaine are in my past.”

Kurt smiled a little bashfully and ducked his head. “At risk of sounding like an old romantic, _you_ are my present and future, Seb,” he murmured.

Sebastian chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt. “That’s so cheesy.” He leant up and pressed his lips against Kurt’s. “But I’m glad I can be a distraction for you.”

He ran his hands down Kurt’s back, cupping his ass and dragging him closer. “Why don’t I distract you some more?”

Kurt laughed and buried his fingers in Sebastian’s hair. “Well, you _did_ wake me up.”

*

 


	4. CDs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 21st Century. Why does Sebastian still have a thousand CDs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found daily prompts of Pinterest, and I'm trying to work my way through them. This was day 4, so it's a little late but here it is.
> 
> This literally has no plot. It's cute, fluffy, plot-less fluff. That's it.
> 
> *
> 
> This chapter contains:
> 
> Fluff. Fluff. Fluff. Established relationship. Fluff. Fluff. Fluff.

When Kurt had asked Sebastian to move in with him, he’d thought he’d considered every possible problem they would have.

Sebastian snored? Big deal, so did Kurt. They’d slept together enough over the last year, that Kurt barely noticed it anymore, and couldn’t sleep without the sound in the room.

He left wet towels on the bathroom floor? Sebastian was more of a neat freak than Kurt was. That wouldn’t be an issue.

Sebastian couldn’t cook to save his life, and could probably burn cereal? Kurt loved cooking, so it wasn’t exactly a hardship. As long as Sebastian washed the dishes, Kurt was cool.

There were other things he had considered, but Kurt was sure that there wasn’t anything he hadn’t thought of, or that they couldn’t work out between them.

At least, he thought so. Until Sebastian started unpacking his things. 

They’d been living together for almost three days, before Kurt had announced he couldn’t stand the sight of another box. He had declared that Saturday would be an unpacking day. Between the two of them, Kurt was determined that they were going to rid their tiny apartment of cardboard boxes.

Everything had been going smoothly until they got to three boxes in the corner of the sitting room that Kurt hadn’t been able to see before ( _more_ boxes had been blocking them from sight).

All three were marked ‘CDs’. 

“What are they?” Kurt asked before his brain had fully realised how redundant a question it was. He could tell what they were; it said on the box.

Sebastian turned to follow his gaze, before glancing back at Kurt. “CDs,” he answered easily, reaching for the top box and pulling off the tape.

Now, Kurt loved music and he knew Sebastian did as well. They had both been in their respective glee clubs in High School, and both were constantly listening to music throughout the day.

But, Kurt didn’t have any CDs. He hadn’t had any since moving to New York when he was eighteen.

“Why do you still have CDs?” Kurt asked, moving closer and looking into the box. There were definitely dozens of cases inside, that was for sure.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Because I like music,” he replied, slowing his voice down as if Kurt was going through some form of mental breakdown.

Kurt rolled his eyes and elbowed Sebastian lightly in the ribs. “I know that,” he muttered.

He reached into the box and pulled out a handful of CDs. They were completely different from the bands and artists Kurt listened to. Mostly Kurt listened to pop and Broadway soundtracks, with the occasional soft rock artist thrown in there for variety. Sebastian was obviously a hard rock and heavy metal fan. Kurt hadn’t even _heard_ of half of the bands Sebastian liked.

“Why do you _still_ have so many CDs?” Kurt asked, flicking through the cases he was holding in his hand; honestly, some of the album artwork on the covers were truly terrifying. “Do you even listen to them?”

Sebastian scoffed. “You know I do,” he pointed out. “I always listen to music.”

It was at that point in the conversation where Kurt started to wonder if Sebastian was being particularly obtuse. He changed his mind when he saw how confused his boyfriend looked. 

“You listen to music on your phone and computer,” Kurt corrected him. “When was the last time you actually put the physical disc in a player?” He paused for a second before asking, “You don’t even _have_ a CD player, Bas.”

Sebastian was silent for a moment and Kurt glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. He was pouting. Kurt had to fight to not grin. In In the year they had been dating, Kurt had quickly realised that Sebastian only pouted when Kurt was right, but he didn’t want to admit it.

Kurt smiled affectionately at the stubbornness oozing from his boyfriend and carefully placed the CDs back in the box. “Why don’t we leave these where they are for now?” Even as he said the words, he had to fight to not flinch; he wasn’t sure he could deal with seeing the boxes for much longer. “Then we can make sure they’re all on your computer.”

The taller man frowned, and stared at Kurt accusatory. “You want me to get rid of them.”

Kurt had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from reacting to Sebastian’s words. “Not all of them,” he tried bargaining. “I threw most of mine out, years ago. But I kept my favourites.”

Sebastian looked down at the CDs like a little kid who had just been told he couldn’t play with his favourite toy anymore. “You’re not going to make me throw them all away?”

Kurt chuckled and nodded his head. “I promise, you can keep the best ones,” he replied, running a hand through Sebastian’s hair and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Okay,” Sebastian eventually whispered, closing the box and replacing it in the pile against the wall. “But you’re not allowed to make bitchy comments about my taste of music,” he bargained.

Kurt laughed and rested his head against Sebastian’s shoulder. “You know that’s not going to happen,” he pointed out. “Your taste in music sucks.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and elbowed Kurt. “Yours isn’t much better,” he retorted, kissing Kurt softly on the temple.

The shorter of the two, pressed a soft kiss against Sebastian’s lips, revelling in the closeness for a moment, before moving away.

Even if Kurt had to put up with the CDs, there was no way he was going to leave the rest of the boxes where they were.

*


	5. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian was a dead man. He might as well leave the country and change his name. There was no way he was going to make it out of this one alive.

He was a dead man. 

Sebastian had made it through twenty eight years of his life relatively unscathed; only coming out of his upbringing with minimal mental scars from his parents. He had gotten too cocky, too comfortable with the way things were.

Now, his life was going to be over in a few short hours.

Swearing under his breath, Sebastian pulled a drawer open. The contents were a mis-mash of items; things that every household needed to have, but didn’t have anywhere to keep, so it all went into the same drawer.

Pulling item after item from the drawer, dropping them uncaringly to the floor, Sebastian quickly realised that his search was fruitless. What he was looking for wasn’t anywhere in there.

Growling, Sebastian slammed the drawer closed and kicked the pile of bric-a-brac in frustration. He looked around the room, running a hand through his hair as he tried to think; tried to retrace his steps.

He had woken up a little later than usual - it was his day off, sue him - and taken a longer than normal shower. After that, he had slouched on the couch for most of the day, before heading into the kitchen to do some of the chores he had been putting off for a while.

It was only when he went to remove it, that Sebastian had realised that he wasn’t wearing his wedding ring. They had been married less than a month, and Sebastian still wasn’t used to the additional weight on his left hand.

At first Sebastian had been calm. Doing the dishes, before heading back into the bedroom to get his ring again. Only it hadn’t been sitting on his bedside table; he took it off during the night as it was still a little loose, and he hadn’t had chance to get it resized yet.

Panic had slowly started to creep in then, and Sebastian had dropped to the ground, hoping to find the ring on the plush carpet. Nothing.

That had been when Sebastian had started his one man hunt around the apartment.

But, no matter how hard he searched, the platinum band was nowhere to be found. And the apartment looked horrendous.

Yup, he was definitely going to die. Twice, probably, considering how much mess he had made.

The sound of a key turning in the lock made Sebastian wince as he waited for his fate to fall on him. 

Almost as though it were playing out in slow motion, the door opened and Kurt stepped inside with a smile on his face. That smile immediately froze when he looked beyond Sebastian and saw the war zone that had once been their nice, organised home.

“What the hell happened in here?” Kurt demanded, closing the door firmly behind him and glaring at Sebastian, all trace of a smile disappearing from his face. 

Sebastian shuffled uncomfortably on the spot, scratching at a patch on the back of his hand as he tried to avoid looking at his husband. “It’s a long story,” he mumbled.

Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow and placed a hand on his hip as he waited for the taller man’s explanation.

“I… I can’t find my ring,” Sebastian whispered, his voice voice and almost inaudible.

There was silence between them, before Kurt laughed and shook his head. “Seriously?” He shook his head. “You should have just called me, you idiot.” Sebastian frowned, but Kurt wasn’t finished.

Kurt reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a velvet lined pouched. “I took your ring to get resized on my way to work this morning,” Kurt informed Sebastian, moving closer and tipping the ring into the other man’s palm.

Sebastian felt the weight lift off his chest and slipped the ring on; it was a perfect fit.

To his surprise, he felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes and Sebastian glanced up at his husband. When Kurt saw the look on Sebastian’s face, he rolled his eyes with an affectionate smile and moved closer to the other man.

“I tried to tell you before I went to work this morning,” Kurt explained, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck. “But you were out cold.”

That wasn’t a surprise to Sebastian; they had landed from Europe a few days before and even through Kurt had already gone back to work, jet lag was still being a bitch to Sebastian - making him glad that he had opted to spend a few extra days to recover.

Sebastian smiled and leant down, pressing a soft kiss against his husband’s lips. “Thank you,” he whispered, tightening his grip on Kurt just a fraction.

Kurt grinned and kissed him back. “Don’t think you can distract me with kisses,” he murmured against Sebastian’s lips. “You’ve destroyed this place.”

The laugh that escaped Sebastian was slightly on the hysterical side, and he pressed his lips against Kurt’s. “There’s always sex,” he pointed out cheekily, trying to lighten the mood threatening to cover the apartment at the mention of the mess Sebastian had made.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “With the apartment looking like this?” He shook his head. “Do you not know me at all, Bas? You’re not getting any until this place is spotless again.”

Without another word, Kurt pulled out of Sebastian’s arms and headed into the kitchen, leaving his husband standing in the midst of their almost destroyed apartment, with a look of dismay on his face as Kurt snickered to himself.


End file.
